Since U Been Gone
by Mel.2004
Summary: Asami le reprocha a Korra el haber estado ausente durante tanto tiempo, y ella no puede evitar preguntarse si los sentimientos de la joven Sato hacia ella, siguen intactos. ¿Podra su amor haber durado más de tres años?


**Este fic participa en la "Semana Korrasami" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**

**Avatar: the legend of Korra, no me pertenece**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Since U Been Gone<em>**

– ¡Ya dije que lo sentía! – el grito de Korra hace eco en la habitación – ¿Qué más quieres que haga?  
>– ¡Nada! – ahora suena la voz de Asami Sato – ¡No es como si pudieras volver el tiempo atrás!<br>Korra cierra su boca y Asami aprovecha para sentarse en el sillón.

La morena no sabía cómo llegaron a esto. Todo comenzó normal, se reunió con Asami para intentar recuperar, aunque ambas sabían que eso nunca sería posible, algo del tiempo que perdieron en estos últimos tres años, ya que en el restaurante no habían podido ser ellas mismas, con todo el asunto de Mako y Wu metidos allí. En algún momento de la charla, Asami no pudo contenerse más y estalló en reproches contra Korra.

La joven Avatar mira el rostro de Asami y ve una lágrima bajar por la mejilla de la empresaria.  
>– Asami – esta vez, susurra – lo siento mucho. No quise ausentarme tanto tiempo, en verdad.<br>La joven Sato mira a Korra y suspira.  
>– ¿Tienes una idea de cuánto te extrañé? – pregunta con un nudo formándose en su garganta – ¿De cuánto te lloré? ¡Te mandé miles y miles de cartas! No sabes lo angustiada que me sentía cuando el tiempo pasaba, y no obtenía noticias de ti.<br>Korra se sienta a su lado y acaricia su mejilla, limpiando su lágrima.  
>– Pensé que ya no te importaba Ciudad Republica… Que ya no te importaba yo – dice reuniendo valor.<br>Rápidamente la morena la toma por el mentón, haciendo que la mire a sus ojos.  
>– ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar algo así? ¡Sabes perfectamente que eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida! – dice Korra – hasta fuiste la única a la que le respondí las cartas.<br>– ¡Lo sé! – grita Asami, levantándose del sillón y caminando por la sala – pero no es suficiente con una carta Korra… Eso no me aclaró las dudas que tenia acerca de nosotras.  
>La morena traga saliva al entender a que se refería Asami.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Durante toda la transición que significó la pelea con Zaheer y la búsqueda de los nuevos maestros aire, la relación de Korra con su amiga se iba fortaleciendo, al mismo tiempo que iba dejando atrás a su antiguo novio, Mako.<em>  
><em>A medida que su relación crecía, los sentimientos de Korra también lo hacían. Miles de noches paso en vela, preguntándose si sus sentimientos eran puramente de amistad… O algo más. Lo que no sabía, era que a unas habitaciones de distancia, Asami se preguntaba lo mismo.<em>  
><em>Así pasaron la mayor parte del viaje, inseguras, con rubores en sus mejillas cada vez que sus pieles rozaban accidentalmente y una descarga eléctrica recorría sus cuerpos. Demasiado inseguras como para confesarse… Era muy arriesgado, había mucho por perder.<em>  
><em>Un día, finalmente, Asami dio el primer paso. Cuando oyó a Korra decir que se entregaría a Zaheer, sintió su corazón hundirse. Por la noche, cuando todos recargaban fuerzas, la joven se acerco a la habitación de la morena, quien seguramente estaría despierta.<em>  
><em>Entró sin tocar y vio a Korra despierta. La morena se levanto de su cama.<em>

_– Asami ¿Qué haces des– dice ella, pero no puede continuar._  
><em>Antes de que pudiera completar la frase, la joven la tomo de los hombros y la callo con un beso. Asami sentía su cuerpo temblar, su corazón latía fuertemente.<em>  
><em>Cuando se separan, segundos después, Asami se prepara para que Korra le grite, e incluso que le diga que su amistad se acabo. Pero en vez de eso, Korra la tomo de la cintura y la besó nuevamente.<em>  
><em>– No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado esto – confiesa la morena.<em>  
><em>– Ya somos dos – dice Asami antes de besarla nuevamente.<em>

* * *

><p>– Yo no sabía qué hacer cuando Zaheer te envenenó – dice Asami – quería darte tu espacio, por más que moría de ganas de besarte y de intentar comenzar algo contigo.<br>– Lo siento – dice Korra dejándose caer en el sillón – yo no estaba bien. Me enojé con el mundo, no tenia cabeza ni tiempo para nada mas, no quería que nadie me viera así.  
>– Lo sé – susurra la joven Sato, sentándose en el sillón también – por eso decidí dejarte ir.<br>Korra mira a Asami, temiendo lo que ya imaginaba.  
>– ¿Conociste a alguien en este tiempo? – dice con claro dolor en su voz. Quería llorar de tan solo imaginar a Asami al lado de alguien más – se sincera, lo entenderé de todas formas.<br>Asami se tomó varios segundos para responder, segundos que fueron una eternidad para la morena.  
>–No podría – susurra – nunca pude olvidarte.<br>Eso fue todo lo que necesitaba, y quería, oír. Korra tomó a Asami del rostro y la besó, mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla.  
>– <strong>Te amo<strong> – dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, cuando se separaron.

* * *

><p>Asami observa el cuerpo desnudo de Korra sobre su cama, luego de que ambas hayan hecho el amor por primera vez.<br>La morena dormía plácidamente, sin pesadillas, al menos por ahora.  
>La joven Sato se acerca a ella y besa su hombro desnudo suavemente.<br>– **Nunca más te dejaré ir** – susurra – lo prometo.


End file.
